This proposal requests financial support from the National Institute on Aging for the 2012-2014 Annual Scientific Meetings organized by the Biological Sciences Section of The Gerontological Society of America (GSA). The GSA, founded in 1945, is the oldest and largest national interdisciplinary scientific organization devoted to the advancement of gerontological research. The Society has approximately 5,200 members organized within four (4) major sections;Biological Sciences, Health Sciences, Behavioral and Social Sciences and Social Research, Policy, and Practice Sections and has an active student section (Emerging Scholar and Professional Organization). The overall goal of the proposed biological sciences sessions is to educate members of GSA on the latest advances in the basic science research of aging and ensure that there is a mechanism for translational research across disciplines. Although there are many specialty meetings that occur each year that are focused on aging and age- related disease, the GSA Annual Scientific Meeting is the only regularly scheduled conference that brings gerontologists from multiple disciplines together to present and discuss the latest advances in aging research. This 'translational'interaction was engrained in GSA from its inception. In 1954, Dr. Ollie Randall's Presidential address to the GSA, discussed the 'growing necessity for people of different disciplines to be brought together for the mutual benefit of the enrichment of each'. The focus on translational research is also a key goal of NIH. The GSA Biological Sciences Section is dedicated to providing the highest quality program for its attendees at the GSA annual meeting and fulfilling the translational niche that links biological scientists with clinicians, psychologists, and sociologists devoted to research and education in aging. The guiding principle for reaching this goal is that the highest quality and most relevant science will emerge when basic science researchers understand the primary issues of aging from geriatricians, psychologists and sociologists- and they, in turn, understand the emerging basic science mechanisms of aging and the efficacy of interventions designed to ameliorate aging and age-related disease based on rigorous scientific investigation. The GSA Annual Scientific Meeting is unique in its ability to foster such a dynamic, interdisciplinary approach. Importantly, we are cognizant of our primary responsibility to educate researchers on the most important emerging scientific concepts that would potentially result in incorporation of these advances into their own scientific endeavors. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The progress in understanding the mechanisms of aging engenders the responsibility to communicate this progress to others in related scientific fields and the public. The Gerontological Society of America (GSA) is the oldest and largest interdisciplinary organization devoted to research, education, and practice in the field of aging and has over 5,200 members dedicated to the primary mission to advance the study of aging and disseminate information among scientists, decision makers, and the general public. There is an urgent need to provide a forum where clinicians, basic scientists, educators and members of the social and psychological sciences can interact and learn from each other's research. This proposed program organized and presented by the GSA Biological Sciences Section has a unique position within the scientific community and is designed to educate not only biological scientists on advances related to mechanisms of aging from other, related disciplines but also to educate members of the Health Sciences Section and other GSA members on the latest advances in the basic science of aging that may ultimately serve to advance and improve their own research efforts and improve the quality of life for older adults.